1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displays and, more particularly, to a display for displaying objects such as jewelry.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide displays for objects such as jewelry. One example of such a display is used for holding a ring. Typically, the display has a base with a cylindrical projection extending upwardly and outwardly at an angle in the form of a finger. The ring is disposed on the finger such that the finger extends through the ring until the outer diameter of the finger increases to cause an interference fit with the inner diameter of the ring. Although these displays have worked well, there is a need in the art to provide a display for holding an object of jewelry such as a ring.